Advice
by therandomer5000
Summary: Or just a shameless oneshot to try and reassure myself. It might help you if you're going through the same thing... R&R if you want... It has turtles in it... Ran fic xx


**So this is a shameless oneshot where I try to reassure myself about a situation everyone has to go through at some point. The dreaded Interview! Hopefully this will help anyone going through the same thing! Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Advice**

I rush into the lair through the portal with my laptop and a notebook balanced half-hazardly on one hand. I run to the main area and flop down on the padded benches when I see no mutants.

''Guys?'' I call but there's no answer. I hear a grunt from the dojo and realize they're training. ''Guess I'm on my own then''

I open my laptop and open the internet, I open a new tab so I have two pages. On one page I type in a company name in google and the other I type in 'Interview advice'.

I flip my notebook open and start browsing the various pages on the web.

I'm taking deep breaths yet freaking out at the same time.

''HEY RAN!'' I just when I hear Michelangelo's excited voice, he and his brothers suddenly sit on both sides of me and lean over to look at my computer screen.

''What's all this?'' Leo asks curiously.

''I have an interview on Tuesday and I'm freaking out! My brother's making too much noise so I came here'' I explain quickly, I curse as I accidently click on an ad.

''Why are you looking up advice?'' Donnie asks. ''You had a bunch of interviews before''

''Yes and I failed all of them'' I deadpan. ''That's why I'm still going on interviews... I need to know what I'm doing wrong!''

''You didn't fail your college one'' Raph frowned.

''No but that one was easy…'' I shrug. ''Job interviews are so much harder! They actually care about whether you're smart''

''You are smart'' Mikey chirps.

''Not when it comes to working'' I snap. ''I have no experience and everyone seems to want someone who knows what they're doing''

''You're only sixteen!'' Leo chuckles. ''How can they expect you to have experience?''

I shrug miserably.

''Miss Ran'' I look up to see Splinter kneeling before me and I wonder how long he's been there. ''You are stressing too much. You must calm down''

''I really need his job'' I sigh. ''I can't fail again!''

''You will if you're too stressed to think straight'' Splinter insists. ''Now, the internet is not the only place to get advice. I have been interviewed many times before too''

''A job is a little different to getting into a dojo Sensei'' I pout but quickly stop when I see Splinter's glare.

''I have had to get jobs before too'' He insists. ''I can't tell you anything about the company, that's your job but I can advise you on how to impress at an interview''

''Ok'' I frown sceptically. ''Go ahead''

''First of all you must look confident, smile and be passionate'' Splinter smiles gently.

''I know that'' I groan exasperatedly.

''Good. You must appear knowledgeable! You must remember, It's not what you know, It's what they think you know'' Splinter smiled deviously. ''You must act like this is your dream job and you will simply die if you don't get it… but don't take it too far''

''Obviously'' I smirk before frowning. ''I'm not gonna lie. They want someone honest, besides, lying could get me into some serious trouble''

''I'm not telling you to lie'' Splinter shrugs.

''Glad we don't have to do this'' Mikey smirks.

''Every human in the world has to go through this at some point'' Donnie soothes. ''It's not like you're the only one''

''Yeah exactly!'' I explode. ''There's gonna be a bunch of older people with experience against me! Why would they pick some clueless kid when they could have someone who actually knows what they're doing!?''

''Because they will like you'' Leo smiles. ''They will see you are kind, friendly, bubbly and keen to learn.''

''If you give the right impression they will want to teach you'' Raph smirks as I blush. ''Besides. It's not like you'll never get a job!''

I shudder and swallow thickly but frown.

''I-I suppose…'' I mumble. ''But I'm so bad at interviews…''

The mutants roll their eyes and Splinter smiles.

''Why don't we practice a few Interview questions?'' He suggests, I blush again.

''What if I can't answer them?'' I ask awkwardly.

''Then we'll help you be able to answer them should they come up'' Leo relies easily. I nod.

''Ok'' Splinter clears his throat. ''So… what attracted you to this job?''

I freeze and gulp.

''Ok… I'm writing this so I can't actually say the company's name…'' I mutter. ''I-… um…''

''C'mon Ran'' Raph smirks and chuckles. ''You must've applied for the job for a reason''

''Not the reasons they're wanting to hear!'' I yelp before shaking my head. ''Ok… um…''

Splinter looks at me expectantly.

''I was attracted to this job because I love this store'' I say, they nod at me to keep going. ''I shop here a lot and I've always found the staff to be really friendly.''

They look at me and I frown.

''Do you think that's enough?'' I ask worriedly.

''Probably'' Leo shrugs. ''I mean… you could probably go on to say that you'd end up spending most your wages there''

''Oh ok…''

''If you had to describe yourself as a piece of clothing what would you be?'' Splinter asks, my jaw drops open.

''They're not seriously gonna ask that are they?'' I yelp.

''They'll mainly ask about your life but we're not gonna discuss that here because it's very personal info. They will ask questions like this. Pet shops have been known to ask what animal you are so why shouldn't clothes shops?'' Splinter chuckled. ''You need to be prepared for anything''

''Right… ok…'' I frown. ''I would say… I'm your favourite hoodie''

''Why?'' Mikey asks before I can continue. We all send him a look.

''Because I'm someone you know you can relax with, I'm reliable and always there when you need me'' I nod feeling embarrassed. ''I'm friendly and ready for anything''

''Not sure that's the best way to describe a hoodie'' Donnie frowns. ''Hoodies give the impression of young people who don't care… Who laze about.''

''Everyone wears hoodies'' I defend. ''They're for exercising not lazing about!''

''I think most people wear them for lazing about'' Leo shrugs.

''Moving on'' Splinter interrupts. ''Who do you respect?''

''Everyone'' I nod confidently. ''No matter what, everyone should be respected''

''Very good'' Splinter praises. ''Why should we hire you? What will you bring to the company?''

''I hate this question'' I grumble.

''I wouldn't answer with that'' Raph jokes.

''You should hire me because while I don't have any official experience I know what people expect from store staff. I know what good customer service is and what people want. I'm friendly, confident, hard-working and reliable. I believe I can bring an excitement and willingness to the store.'' I frown as I think about if I should say more. ''um…''

''That was a good answer'' Donnie praised. ''Not sure about that last bit though''

''Willingness to what Ran?'' Mikey asks knowingly.

''I don't know'' I despair, ''My train of thought ran out there…''

''That's ok… everything before that was pretty good'' Splinter smiles.

I grin, feeling a little more confident.

''Now. Are there any questions you have for me?'' Splinter asked, I nodded.

''Uh… Is there many opportunities to progress within this job?''

''Very good'' They all give me thumbs up.

''Any others?'' Splinter asks.

''When will I know whether I was successful or not?'' I ask nervously. They frown. ''What?''

''Just make sure that's not the only question you ask'' Splinter scolded. ''They'll think you're just like everyone else''

''Ok'' I shrink a little. Everyone smiles at me.

''Just spend today and tomorrow learning about the store and answers to questions and you should be fine'' Splinter reassures me. ''Don't stress too much''

''I'll try not to'' I laugh. ''I think I've got the right clothes… gonna need to paint my nails… should I put make-up on?''

''Not too much'' Leo warns. ''No bright lipstick and eye shadow''

''Keep it natural and simple.'' Splinter nods.

''So… just foundation and maybe eye liner?'' I ask unsure.

''Maybe not even eye liner'' Mikey nods. ''You wanna look natural so they won't think you'll be spending all day redoing your make-up''

''Ok… maybe a little lipstick though so my lips aren't dry'' I rub my arms uncomfortably. I smile at their concerned looks. ''Thanks you guys''

''No problemo'' Mikey winks. The others smile.

''I'm gonna go watch some Gravity Falls to ease my mind then I'll do research'' I nod, I'm about to stand up when I see their expressions.

''You could watch it here'' Mikey suggests hopefully. ''We'll help you research?''

''Sure ok'' I smile and settle back down.

I'm still super nervous but hopefully everything will turn out ok.

* * *

 **I know... It's quite a long fic for nothing to actually happen in... sorry for wasting your time but maybe review? Let me know some of your tips for interviews or... just... I don't know... Just don't tell me how boring you thought this was coz I didn't make you read it. xx**


End file.
